


吸血鬼车1-4

by downfallen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downfallen/pseuds/downfallen
Summary: 托马斯和卡洛斯在很多年前有过密切交往，发生过多次肉体关系。之后两人分开，n年后在教会的吸血鬼猎人集会遇到了，并以“都是成年人了”为借口没有再发生过性关系。之后托马斯任代理一把手的时候又是卡洛斯来继任的，卡洛斯不让托马斯出去做任务，天天把他留在身边差遣他做事……





	吸血鬼车1-4

1

卡洛斯出差的这段时间，托马斯作为代理连续工作了几日，今天终于有机会回到家里好好休息一下。  
由于太累了，托马斯竟然在浴缸里泡澡的时候睡着了，还做了个卡洛斯敲门进屋的梦。醒来之后托马斯有点震惊，没想到几天不见而已，自己竟然想他到会梦见的程度了。  
洗完澡，托马斯围着浴巾走出来，突然听到卧室传来响声。他拿了一把枪之后警戒着来到卧室门前，一把推开卧室的门。屋里开着窗，没有开灯的昏暗室内坐着一个人。  
“嗨，托马斯。”卡洛斯的声音传来，托马斯握枪的手放松了。是卡洛斯，不一样的是没有一如既往传来他常用的香水的味道。  
“卡洛斯？你什么时候回来的？怎么一声不吭到我家来了？”托马斯刚要往里走，突然被卡洛斯大声喝止了：“别过来！”  
“……怎么了？”托马斯皱着眉头，心里觉得似乎哪里不对劲。  
“至，至少穿好衣服再过来。”对方有些慌乱。  
“穿好衣服？”托马斯疑惑的说，“你怕我袭击你啊？而且我的衣服在你那边啊。”他一指卡洛斯旁边的床上，那里果然有刚刚拿出来准备换上的衣服。  
“……”卡洛斯沉默了，半晌，他说：“求你，别靠近我。”  
托马斯发现不对，走了过来，他抓着卡洛斯的手，卡洛斯也没躲开，终于抬头看向了他。  
“托马斯，你知道吗，现在在我眼中的你，是流动的血液、鲜活的肉体、肌肉素质优良的男性人类……不算最优秀但是绝佳的粮食。”卡洛斯的眼睛直直地盯着托马斯脖子上的大动脉，伸手抚擦托马斯腹部上的汗珠。  
“谁干的？”托马斯咬牙切齿地问道。  
“托马斯，吻我吧。”卡洛斯下定决心一样地闭上了眼。  
等了一会儿，托马斯才凑近。接触时，卡洛斯感觉到托马斯的嘴唇有点颤抖，久违的吻，带有血的气味……  
“啊，对不起……”卡洛斯苦涩地勾起嘴角，离开托马斯的嘴唇，没有看向托马斯的眼睛。托马斯没等他道歉完，就追了过来，两个人就这样继续亲吻，血顺着下巴流向脖颈，卡洛斯随之舔舐着血液。  
“啊……人类的血液是如此甜美的东西……”  
“唔……”托马斯觉得从嘴唇被卡洛斯咬过的地方一股快感迅速传向全身，接着血液开始向身体下方那个逐渐站起的器官开始集中。  
“明明被咬出了血，却一点也不疼啊，反而很舒服。”托马斯描述着自己的感觉。  
“托马斯，明天你可能也会变成吸血鬼呢。因为被我咬了。”  
“可能吧。”  
“托马斯，你傻不傻，我让你吻我，你就吻我，那我肯定会咬你啊。但是就算你不吻我，我也要吸你的血。这个吻，不是征求你的意见，而是我引诱你的手段。”  
“卡洛斯，吻过之后才说是不是太狡猾了？没关系，因为我爱你，所以你可以对我做任何事。”托马斯抱紧了他。  
“如果明天你没有被阳光灼伤，我会再咬你一次，在吸干你的血之前，不管多少次。”  
“那好像会舒服得要死啊。”  
卡洛斯把抱着他的托马斯扑倒在床上，扒开早就撑的老高的浴巾，用舌头轻轻舔着充血的阴茎，用嘴为托马斯做。而托马斯看着他总觉得那因为情欲而比刚刚还要更长的尖牙会划伤自己的命根子。  
“怎么托马斯，你已经不是那个会在我嘴里第一时间释放的年轻人了？”  
“你说的是什么时候的事儿了！看到你那对尖牙在我那晃，我就感觉很紧张，你懂吗？”  
卡洛斯羞愤地咬着下唇离开了托马斯的下体，同时用手攥住了他的阴茎，“那你就别射了。”  
接着不知道从哪拿出一根橡皮筋在托马斯的阴茎根部晃了一下。  
“饶命啊！你是从哪学的这种阴招！”托马斯想要从他手中抢过来，但是已经变成吸血鬼的卡洛斯力气太大了，托马斯竟完全不是他的对手。  
刚刚还在笑着打闹的托马斯突然有些发愣，从相遇的时候开始，甚至直到前几天，托马斯总是能清楚的感觉到卡洛斯的力气远没有他的大，他总是觉得自己可以占据上风，就算他离开自己，只要用力一拉，他就没办法挣脱。而事实上，托马斯并没有伸出手拉住他，就这样分开了多年，托马斯甚至以为再也见不到面了。再见面时，对方和自己做着同样的工作，后来甚至做了自己的上司。卡洛斯总是能把他落下很远。  
“我争不过你啊。”托马斯的话里透露着一丝落寞。“那你就绑吧。”  
卡洛斯没有用橡皮筋绑他的命根子，而是转移到头上，给他扎了个朝天辫。  
“啊哈哈哈哈！真可爱！你来帮我做吧！”卡洛斯说着，一抬手将托马斯的头拉到自己的裤子前，“变得有力气之后，我觉得各种事情都很方便了呢！”  
托马斯被猛地拉倒，再次体会到对方的怪力，以及刚刚变成吸血鬼还不知轻重的手法。  
他默默的拉开对方的裤子，从裤子里传来一股衣服没有晾晒好的味道。  
“卡洛斯。”  
“怎么了？”  
“两天前下的雨吧？”  
“是啊。”  
“你在外面待了3天？！”  
“……”  
“你！”托马斯不知道说什么好，瞪着他皱紧了眉头。  
“这不算什么啊，以前做任务的时候不是常常会在野外露宿的吗。”卡洛斯故作轻松。  
“这不一样！”  
“有什么不一样的。”

安静了一会儿，卡洛斯又开口说：“我醒过来后，回到城市里，看到人类的时候，那种饥渴的感觉让我想自杀。于是我回到了野外，吸光了见到的所有动物的血。这三天，我一个人思考了很多。呆在没有人类的地方，很轻松，但我还是决定回来见你。”  
托马斯把他放倒在床上，胡乱地脱下他的裤子和上衣，对卡洛斯的阴茎舔咬起来，同时向后穴试探着伸进手指。  
变成吸血鬼之后卡洛斯的感官变得更加敏锐了，这种刺激对他来说比以前强烈百倍，他不禁抓紧了床单，床单随之崩裂出几道口子。  
“哈啊！托马斯！托……马斯！嗯！”卡洛斯不知道该叫停还是该继续，只能不断的喊着托马斯的名字，腿慢慢的环住托马斯的身体，同时小心地控制着自己的力气。可是在久违的情爱刺激下，卡洛斯根本无法控制好自己的力气，将托马斯的身体越来越紧的夹在自己的双腿之间。  
托马斯时而从根部舔舐阴茎外壁，时而用牙齿轻轻咬它的前端，嘴唇摩擦着冠状沟，将睾袋吞入口中又吐出。感觉到卡洛斯的腿夹紧了他，他便离开阴茎，舔起了卡洛斯下腹没有阴毛那部分的皮肤。  
终于托马斯的嘴完全离开了，卡洛斯稍微放松了一下，紧接着立即感觉到自己的下半身被抬高，小穴被轻柔地舔舐着。  
“等等，托马斯！嗯！啊！不……不要舔！”  
托马斯当然没有听他的，他抓着卡洛斯的大腿，努力的将舌头伸进肉壁中，仿佛他的小穴深处像蜜一样甜。  
“这……这……这太糟糕了……托马斯……哈……够了……快……插进来吧……”  
托马斯亲吻着他的大腿，接着又用手指扩张了起来：“还没有扩张好吧？”  
“没关系……你忘……忘了我现在……不会受伤了吗？……这太难熬了……”  
“好吧，我也挺难熬的。”托马斯放下他的身子，直接将自己早就翘得老高的阴茎插了进去。  
强烈的快感夹杂着疼痛感飞快的窜了上来，卡洛斯大叫着，用手抓着托马斯的后背，从那里渐渐传来了血的香气。  
“唔嗯……托马斯，哈……啊！我……受不了了！”卡洛斯正好对着托马斯脖子上的大动脉，他能够看到空气中灰尘漂浮，托马斯的肌肉运动，他动脉里的血液一定在迅猛的流动着。  
“嗯！”托马斯感到脖子上一疼，接着快感冲散了理智。  
卡洛斯一边吸着托马斯的血，一边感觉到自己身体里托马斯的器官变大了，它一直戳着能让自己快乐的地方，自己也紧紧包裹着它。托马斯的血液从嘴边流了进来，他想要更多。整个身体似乎疼痛，似乎灼烧，又像是触电一样的止不住颤抖。他听到有人在耳边大声的尖叫，眼前的房间景象融化成一团漩涡，不断的有白光闪过，整个世界也变得明亮起来。这感觉就像嗑过药一样。  
那狂风暴雨卷起巨浪，铺天盖地地袭来，狠狠地锤击着他渺小的身体，又将他抛到天上。

“等等，卡啊……卡洛斯……”托马斯的声音终于传来，卡洛斯立刻松开了牙齿。  
“托马斯……还活着吧？”  
“当然，不过……还好你及时停嘴……”  
“托马斯，抱歉，但是……这真的是……太爽了……”卡洛斯眯着眼，舔了舔嘴唇，回忆起刚才的感觉。  
“我记不清刚刚发生了什么……”托马斯看着眼前卡洛斯的身体和破碎的床单，上面有几滩白色的精液，不知道是什么时候射出的，也不知道哪一滩是谁的。  
“我有点头晕。”托马斯说。  
“我也是~”卡洛斯还是眯着眼。  
“我敢肯定我们不是一种晕。”

 

\------------------------------  
2

 

卡洛斯在托马斯家的床上醒了过来，屋里一片漆黑。他来到窗前，拉开窗帘，打开窗户，今晚没有云，月光一下子照了进来，风也吹了进来，他感到有些冷。打开衣柜，随手拿出一件托马斯的衬衫披上了，然后回到窗前的桌子旁，坐在上面点燃了一支托马斯的烟。  
卡洛斯把烟头掐熄在烟灰缸里的时候，门锁咔嗒一响，托马斯回来了。  
“我回来了。”托马斯对着卧室的方向喊了一声。接着，卡洛斯来到了门口，他光着身子只穿了一件衬衫，慢慢的踱步到托马斯身边：“怎么样？男友衬衫。”  
“男友衬衫？我觉得你穿这件还挺合适的，我们的体型好像没有差很多吧。”  
“嫌我不够娇小？”卡洛斯一努嘴，窜上托马斯的后背，“我饿了。”  
托马斯被卡洛斯一扑，再加上突然被猛吸血，一个没站稳，直接跪到了地上。卡洛斯顺势压着他，伸手从腰间摸进托马斯的胸前，用手指拨弄他的乳头，然后又摸到裤子上，开始解托马斯的腰带。  
之后卡洛斯的牙心满意足的离开托马斯的脖子，舔了舔被他咬出的伤口，一边把手伸进托马斯的裤子磨蹭他的下体，一边在他耳边小声的说：“我想要你。”  
托马斯两只手撑在地上，觉得身体有些无力：“卡洛斯，我严重怀疑你把我当成面包在用。”  
卡洛斯亲吻着托马斯的耳朵：“不，我还把你当成按摩棒。”

卡洛斯从托马斯的后背下来，躺在地上：“过来。”  
托马斯趴过来，亲了亲他：“真奇怪，我开始觉得你的命令越来越难以抗拒了。”  
卡洛斯：“呵呵，这正是我想要的。”  
托马斯低下头去亲吻卡洛斯的脖子，用手回敬他的乳头，然后突然在他锁骨上咬了一口。  
“好疼！你干什么！”  
“总是你咬我太不公平了。”  
卡洛斯笑了笑，他挺了挺身子，拉着托马斯的手指，用指腹摩挲着自己的乳头，闭着眼睛轻哼了一声。  
“我更喜欢你咬我这里。”  
托马斯伸出舌头舔他的乳头，用牙齿轻轻咬着、拉扯。卡洛斯从嗓子中泄露出舒服的低鸣。他伸手摸着托马斯的后背：“你可以咬我，吃我的肉，喝我的血，只要你能变得和我一样……”  
托马斯用几乎只有自己能听到的声音低声回答着：“我会的，我会变得和你一样。”然后用力的大口咬了下去。  
“疼！”  
“出血了。”  
托马斯舔了一丝卡洛斯的血，随后那伤口以肉眼可见的速度复原了。  
“我还是不觉得血很好吃呢。”  
卡洛斯问：“……吸血鬼的血是什么味道？  
托马斯说：“我觉得和人类也没什么不一样的。”  
卡洛斯有一瞬不可察觉的沉默，随后说：“带我去床上，地板好硬。”

卡洛斯搂着托马斯的脖子，双腿缠在他的腰上，托马斯就这么将卡洛斯抱到了卧室，往床上一扔，顺便把自己也扔了上去。只穿一件衬衫的卡洛斯将托马斯的上衣直接从领口撕开了，托马斯一愣，卡洛斯就抓住这个机会调了个，整个人骑在了托马斯身上，托马斯的裤子才只脱到一半。他不想再失去一条裤子，觉得自己已经脱得很快了，没想到卡洛斯比他还快。  
卡洛斯露出带有些许得意的笑容，然后一转身，将自己的屁股对着托马斯的脸，自己则是对着托马斯还没来得及脱下的内裤，用手隔着内裤摩挲着。  
“今天我就让你看不到我的牙，看你还能挺多久。”  
托马斯也不急着给卡洛斯扩张后穴，只是两只手揉着臀瓣，时不时不经意地将大拇指在臀缝之间撩过，然后满意的看着卡洛斯随着他手的动作颤动。  
“别让我心急，托马斯。”卡洛斯的话中也带着微不可闻的颤抖，他拉开托马斯的内裤，舔舐着托马斯的阴茎，牙齿轻轻划着他的敏感点。卡洛斯觉得牙根痒痒，牙齿似乎有意识一样地想要在那深红的皮肤里扎根。  
“托马斯，你不好好做，我就自己做了。”卡洛斯眼睛一闭，支起了身子，他舔了舔自己的手指用唾液作为润滑，然后将手指伸进后穴。但是自己做当然难免够不到会让自己舒服的地方，他一边难耐的在托马斯的胸前摩擦着自己的阴茎，一边努力的搅动手指。  
而托马斯只是继续用猥琐的手法揉着卡洛斯的屁股，一边欣赏眼前卡洛斯的自慰。  
“这真是绝景啊。”  
卡洛斯看到托马斯的阴茎胀大着，说道：“看你胀的难受，先射一次吧。”他把手抽离了自己的后穴，回到托马斯的阴茎上，又一次低下头用舌头和嘴唇舔弄起来。  
托马斯眼前出现了一个张张缩缩，溢着湿润液体的肉穴，水光和粉嫩的颜色让它看起来相当好吃。他拇指稍稍用力，肉穴就被横向拉大了一点，它的主人也及时给予了颤抖作为反应。托马斯将舌头送入了洞中冒险，他的鼻子在卡洛斯的臀缝之间喷出温热的呼吸，让卡洛斯快乐的叫了起来。  
托马斯在卡洛斯唾液的催情作用和口技下达到了第一次高潮，他射出的精液被卡洛斯吃在嘴里，咽进去后卡洛斯皱了一下脸：“呕，连精液的味道也变得更冲了……”虽然嘴上如此说着，他还是继续低着头，吸着托马斯阴茎的前端，想要吸出残留的精液。  
“哦，卡洛斯，不要这样吸。”托马斯被卡洛斯吸的无法继续动作，离开了卡洛斯的后穴。  
“托马斯，你都射过一次了，为什么会比刚刚还要大。”卡洛斯看着又一次胀起来的小托马斯。  
之后托马斯起身脱掉剩下的衣服，然后将卡洛斯压在身下，将自己的阴茎抵在卡洛斯的后穴边上，对他说：“那当然是因为还没有进入你的身体。”  
之后慢慢的将自己的阴茎插了进去，卡洛斯之前被他禁止抓床单，于是他直接抓着托马斯的后背，托马斯感觉后背又一次被他抓出血了。他看了看卡洛斯的神情，脸颊上泛着红，眼神有些涣散，但是可以看出对方在盯着自己的脖子。  
“喂，卡洛斯，不许再咬我的脖子了，你今天已经吸了很多了。”  
“嗯嗯……托马斯……我想……啊……我想……”卡洛斯的眉头微微皱起，眼眶中都渗出了泪水，他的吸血鬼牙齿大概又在张长，他似乎也在极力控制自己不要咬下去，而不断的用舌头舔着牙根。  
“托马斯……”卡洛斯似乎终于控制好了情绪，将头靠在托马斯的肩膀上小声喘息着：“再快一些，这样子好难熬……”  
托马斯一下一下用力动着腰部，卡洛斯被他顶的侧过了身子，小穴被摩擦的发红，仍努力的吞吐着托马斯的阴茎。被大力操弄的卡洛斯此刻忘了牙根痒的原因，只在床上忘情地叫着。“幸好这房子隔音很好。”托马斯自言自语。  
卡洛斯一声低鸣，在这耸动中直接射到了床上，托马斯没有要停止的意思，但卡洛斯有些清醒了。  
“啊！托……马斯！停一……嗯……下……哈啊啊！”卡洛斯在体内被伺候的舒服的同时又开始感觉到牙根痒痒了，这会儿甚至连嗓子也开始干了，他觉得自己的性器刚刚射过又要抬头了，他扭转了身体，将脸埋在床单上。  
“怎么…了，想停了吗？”托马斯问了，但是动作完全没有要停的意思。  
“唔嗯……哼……再……用力一点……”卡洛斯闷闷的声音传来。  
托马斯坐起来，顺势拉起卡洛斯，卡洛斯因为自己的体重而坐的更深了，托马斯的阴茎整个埋在卡洛斯的身体里，卡洛斯顿时猛地抓紧了托马斯的肩膀。  
“唔……”托马斯疼得哼了一声。  
“可恶，你这怪力。”托马斯嘴里说着，一边用手将卡洛斯的身体抬起又放下，一边腰下发力猛地顶了几下卡洛斯，卡洛斯仰过头，拳头攥不住了，又抓起了托马斯背后的皮肉。托马斯拉起他的手臂，将嘴几乎是撞在了卡洛斯的嘴上，卡洛斯呜咽一声就被托马斯的舌头侵犯了口腔，嘴唇也被激烈的吮吸着。他的舌头被卡洛斯的牙齿划破，少量的血液流入卡洛斯干渴的喉咙，卡洛斯一声轻哼，下体柔软的肠壁随之夹紧了包裹着的柱体。  
“嗯哼……”卡洛斯的娇喘从嗓子里发出，因为气息不足全变成了闷声的哼哼。  
托马斯终于放开了卡洛斯的嘴唇，两个人都因为刚刚剧烈的挤压而变得嘴巴红红的，卡洛斯因为没有了托马斯的支撑直接向后倒在了床上。托马斯也跟着趴过去，说道：“喂，卡洛斯，你刚刚又喝我的血了吧，给我还回来。”然后又去亲吻卡洛斯，将舌头伸进他口腔深处，纠缠不休地舔着卡洛斯的上颚和舌根，用手抓着他的屁股，让他的小穴更用力的往自己的阴茎上插去。卡洛斯还没来得及调整好呼吸，被他这么一弄，顿时有点窒息，扭动着身体想要换气，却更挑起了托马斯的情欲，托马斯离开卡洛斯的嘴，下面猛插了一会儿，直接将精液释放在了卡洛斯的小穴里。卡洛斯缩紧了肩膀，被托马斯用手臂整个环住了，他只觉得时间漫长，下面的小穴里好像被持续的灌入了好久的精液。  
终于托马斯把他那玩意从卡洛斯身体里拔出去了，随着奇怪的水声，卡洛斯觉得自己后穴像是漏了一样地流出了好多。  
歇了一小会儿，卡洛斯向托马斯的方向看了眼，托马斯压了过来，卡洛斯震惊的发现他那根还顽强的站着。  
“托马斯？你还……？！”  
“啊……好像喝了太多你的唾液了，我现在还是硬的很啊……”托马斯找出了一个很有说服力的理由，“你不也还硬着吗？我们继续吧。”  
“我就不用了！”卡洛斯大喊着，被托马斯抓住了脚腕，他一收腿，转个身打算先离他远点。谁知这样的动作正好用屁股对准了托马斯，托马斯欺身而上，又插了进去，多了刚刚射过的精液做润滑，这次插得相当轻松。他用手撸着卡洛斯的阴茎，卡洛斯被托马斯攥在手里，不敢动弹，只好停下了动作。后穴被猛地一顶，肉壁就紧紧地绞住了托马斯的性器，可能是因为正好顶到了那个地方，自己的阴茎也在托马斯手中胀大了。卡洛斯顿觉腰上被泄光了力气，软软的倒在床上，托马斯趁势扛起卡洛斯的一条大腿，激烈地抽插起来，卡洛斯前后被同时照顾着，觉得眼前在冒金星。托马斯时而猛烈的冲刺，时而仔细摩擦着内壁，让卡洛斯难以忍着不出声，托马斯的每一个动作，都让他啊啊地娇喘尖叫。  
卡洛斯觉得快感从无力的腰部一阵阵传达全身，他止不住的流汗，随着托马斯的动作自己也主动来回送着屁股，如果不是小穴上的肉隐隐作痛，他就以为自己下半身已经与托马斯合二为一了。  
很快，卡洛斯就释放了，紧接着托马斯又几次猛冲，也跟着射了出来。两个人一起倒在了床上。  
“屁股好疼，好累啊。”卡洛斯侧身躺着。  
托马斯倒了一会儿，一起身突然把卡洛斯打横抱了起来。卡洛斯吓了一跳，用手环住了托马斯的脖子，同时感觉自己小穴里的精液在涌出，不禁有些脸红。  
“干嘛！？”  
“一起洗澡。”托马斯说着，抱着卡洛斯向浴室走去。

\-------------------------------  
3

托马斯抱着卡洛斯来到浴室，让卡洛斯站在淋浴花洒下冲水，然后打开了浴缸的水龙头开始放热水。准备就绪后，他回到卡洛斯身边，卡洛斯正在动作缓慢地洗着身体。  
“我先帮你清一下后面。”托马斯说着一边洗了手，随后像电视里看过的即将手术的医生一样，把双手举在脸两侧。卡洛斯看着他，皱着眉快速的思考了一下该不该让这个人再用手指掏他的后穴，但是最终还是放弃了思考，背对着托马斯扶墙战住了。  
托马斯搬了个小凳子坐在卡洛斯身后，然后没有了动作，两个人沉默着，只有水流的声音，浴室里弥漫着奇怪的尴尬感。卡洛斯正想回头催他，突然屁股上感受到托马斯手的压力。  
但是托马斯并没有好好的清洗他的后穴，反而用色情的手法揉起了他的屁股。  
“托——马——斯——你在干嘛！”卡洛斯头顶有青筋暴起。  
“你真是有一个好屁股啊……”托马斯随口应付着，可能是位置太过正好了，他揉着揉着居然张嘴咬了一口。  
“变态啊！”卡洛斯惊了，伸手对着他的头就是一拳，“给我好好洗！”  
“哈哈，对不起。”  
听完对方毫无歉意的道歉，卡洛斯又一次背过身站好了，这次托马斯没有再动歪心思，好好的用手指帮他清理了起来，但他的手指在小穴内驱动着，让卡洛斯觉得体内痒痒的。  
“嗯……托马斯，在深一些。”卡洛斯情不自禁地要求起来。  
“ok~”托马斯轻松的应答着，并将手指向更深处伸去。他有意的戳向卡洛斯最有感觉的部位附近，并如愿得到了卡洛斯扭动腰部的反应。  
“托马斯，你是故意的吧！”  
“哎呀，你在说什么呢。我在帮你洗澡啊~”托马斯笑嘻嘻地，又将多一根手指伸了进去。  
卡洛斯腰部一抖，心里觉得不妙，便向着墙面更站近了点。托马斯跟随着他的动作，也从小凳子上站了起来，把自己的身体贴在了他后背上。感受到对方的手指从小穴里抽了出去，卡洛斯一面觉得松了口气，一面又觉得哪里缺了点什么。  
托马斯从背后贴紧了卡洛斯，他将手从卡洛斯的大腿抚到腰间，又从腰间上滑到胸前，在乳尖处轻轻掠过不做停留就又向下滑到腹部，就是不去碰那被他撩得有些抬头的性器。  
“呼……”卡洛斯忍住想要喘息的欲望，从鼻子呼出长气，酝酿了一下说：“托马斯，这样撩水不算洗澡吧？”  
托马斯起先只是贴着卡洛斯站着，现在已经完全环住了他，头也搭在卡洛斯的肩膀上，他的鼻尖蹭着卡洛斯的耳后。就算忽略下面那个好像又硬起来的玩意，他鼻子里每每喷出的热气也让卡洛斯深切的体会到他又性奋了。托马斯只是抱着他，抚摸着他的肌肤，不碰那些他烂熟于心的卡洛斯的敏感点，似是在等待卡洛斯的允许。  
“托马斯。”卡洛斯转过身，托马斯放开了他，一脸微笑地看着他。  
“给我沐浴液。”卡洛斯一脸冷漠地对应他微笑的脸，“你一个中年人，还挺精力旺盛的。冲冲水冷静一下吧。”  
“你不也是中年人吗！”  
“哎呀，我的年龄在吸血鬼里只算是婴儿呢。”  
“卡洛斯，我们错过那么多年，我想要把过去的时间补起来。”  
“你放心，等你也变成吸血鬼，我们有足够的时间在一起。”卡洛斯又加了一句，“而且你这么干下去，恐怕接下来你要补的是我的屁股。”  
“……”  
“好吧，你赢了。”托马斯无言以对，并取来了沐浴液和浴花，他拍了拍放在眼前的小凳子，示意卡洛斯坐过来。  
“这次我真的会好好帮你洗澡啦！”  
卡洛斯用怀疑的眼神看着他，但还是挪动了脚步，后退了两步坐了下来。  
托马斯在浴花上打好了泡泡，开始慢腾腾地往卡洛斯身上擦，卡洛斯紧张的感受了一会儿，感觉到他确实是正常的给卡洛斯洗澡后松了口气，只是刚刚被勾起的火苗靠自力可能无法熄灭了。随着托马斯的手带着泡泡穿过自己手臂和腰间的空隙来到前面，卡洛斯刚刚放下的心又一次提了起来，他知道自己的欲望在慢慢抬头。明明刚刚阻止了托马斯，自己这副样子实在是难看，卡洛斯忍不住把手放在前面挡住了托马斯手的行进路径。  
“卡洛斯，手举起一下。”  
身后的人平淡的语气在卡洛斯听来带有一种难以言喻的压力，他在这压力的作用下将手臂压得更紧了。  
“嗯？”托马斯用一个鼻音催促他，并从身后慢慢靠近了。  
“前面我自己洗就好。”卡洛斯紧张的流下一行汗珠，只是在浴室这个场景下，看起来只像是淋浴的水珠。  
“好吧。那你站起来，我帮你洗下面。”托马斯又稍微离远了一点。  
卡洛斯逃过一劫，没多想就站了起来，直到托马斯将手从脚踝到大腿抹上来时，才又一次紧张了起来。托马斯的手在卡洛斯的大腿内侧快速的滑过，又在他臀部上仔细的抹了一番，甚至轻轻扒开臀缝，把泡沫涂满了缝隙之间，卡洛斯的腿只抖了一下就克制住了。  
“要我再洗一下里面吗？”卡洛斯听到身后托马斯如此问道。  
“不用！”卡洛斯回答的尽量让自己觉得听不出什么异常。  
如此一来，卡洛斯觉得应该没有什么地方托马斯会再抹泡泡过来了，谁知他又打了一手的泡泡，把手又从他大腿缝里伸过来了。  
“那这里要洗的吧。”  
“唔！？”卡洛斯没憋住声音，惊异地叫了出来，因为托马斯把手扣到他蛋蛋上揉了几下。这下卡洛斯差点没站住，腿一弯半蹲在了地上，随后他使出了吸血鬼的速度，向旁边一闪躲开了托马斯的攻击范围，托马斯也愣愣的看着他，没想到他反应这么大。只愣了一瞬间，托马斯立刻反应过来这是为什么了，他来到卡洛斯身旁，笑着说：“卡洛斯，果然前面也帮你洗洗吧。”  
“不用了！”卡洛斯见他靠近，半蹲着想要离远一点，脚下一个不稳就滑倒了，托马斯一扶，他藏了半天的前半身就大敞四开地暴露在托马斯眼前。  
托马斯摆出一脸“真那你没办法”的表情，把已经整个人僵硬的卡洛斯拖到原来的位置坐下，然后说：“洗澡就是洗澡，绝对不做别的哦~”  
卡洛斯以破罐破摔的心情愤恨的坐着，随便他摆弄自己的身体了。  
托马斯心情极好，他很快又从后面将手穿过来，就着泡沫揉着卡洛斯挺立的乳头，卡洛斯咬着牙决心封印自己的声音。揉了几下后，托马斯的手缓慢滑过他的腋下，来到了背后，他两只手顺着腰缝摸到臀缝，在接近椅子的时候方向一转，终于来到了卡洛斯的性器上，此时手上已经几乎没有泡沫了，托马斯也不管，两只手来回揉搓着，卡洛斯的阴茎在他的刺激下越来越胀大。托马斯靠近了卡洛斯的耳朵，轻轻调侃着：“啧啧啧，洗个澡就硬成这样子，卡洛斯小朋友还需要我这个中年人多多调教呢。”  
卡洛斯一咬牙，转过头对他说：“托马斯，你也看到了，我硬了，别说些没用的，把你这个给我。”他探向托马斯的下体，托马斯的稍微硬着，卡洛斯抓住了单手撸着，并用指甲刺激着他敏感的地方。  
“嗯……”托马斯喘息了一下，皱着眉离远了，“说好了只洗澡的。”  
“没关系，我允许你做别的。”卡洛斯拉过托马斯的头，一边给了他一个吻，一边搔着他的嗓子。  
“不怕屁股坏掉了？”  
“吸血鬼的屁股不会那么轻易坏的，只有在这方面我觉得做个吸血鬼还不错呢。”  
“你刚刚可不是这么说的，真是个彻底的利己主义者啊。”  
“呵呵，这样的我，你还喜欢吗？”  
“当然超喜欢。”

卡洛斯被托马斯按在墙上，发热的性器贴在冰凉的墙壁上让他感到有些难受，伸出手想把它和墙壁隔开一点的时候，托马斯又猛地拉过他的下身，将硬到发疼的阴茎插入刚刚以清理之名扩张好的卡洛斯的后穴，卡洛斯连忙把手撑在墙上以保持平衡。  
托马斯此时像个年轻气盛的小伙子一样在卡洛斯体内横冲直撞，卡洛斯头被按在墙上，下半身被猛烈的撞击，竟也感到又疼又爽，酥麻的感觉从体内传达到了皮肤表层，连寒毛都舒爽到根根站立。不知道是不是因为这种被人完全掌控的感觉太久未曾有过了，他竟然从心底感到了踏实的安全感。  
从他变成吸血鬼后第一次来找托马斯，虽然自知自己的做法有些自私，但托马斯给他的自始至终都是完美的满分答卷。托马斯将他藏在家里，他们每天做爱，卡洛斯找机会就会咬托马斯，可是托马斯的体质似乎不会轻易变成吸血鬼，这让他常常感到十分焦躁不安。托马斯继承着被卡洛斯扔下的工作，每天脖子上贴着药布去为了种族大事忙碌，刚开始的几天卡洛斯会问他教会那边怎么样了，失踪的猎人有没有找到，吸血鬼有没有又出什么幺蛾子，你最近有没有现场的任务，后来他不再问了，每天醒来看不见托马斯的时候他会寻找带有托马斯气味的东西，穿托马斯的衣服，抽托马斯的烟，一个人看着冰凉的月光。卡洛斯现在既不属于人类，也不甘心归于吸血鬼，他的世界突然只剩下托马斯了。  
“托马斯，抱紧我好吗？”卡洛斯觉得墙上太凉了，他的体温都要被吸走了。  
托马斯揽过他的身子，发现卡洛斯的身体冰凉，便紧紧地抱住了他。他从卡洛斯的身体里出来，抱起他走向了盛满热水的浴缸，两个人一起泡了进去。卡洛斯身体回温后，托马斯又在水里将自己的阴茎对准了卡洛斯，卡洛斯的后穴半含着托马斯的阴茎，还有很长一部分没有插进去，他在水中不自觉地缩紧后穴，让托马斯难以深入。  
“卡洛斯，放轻松一点，这样我进不去。”托马斯安抚似的说着，并吮吸着他的耳廓。卡洛斯苦着脸怎么也无法放松，他只好自己动手揉着后穴周围的肌肉慢慢适应在水里放松屁股。  
“卡洛斯，我爱你。”托马斯在他耳边柔声说着，用手揉起了卡洛斯的性器，并舔着他的耳朵，帮卡洛斯放松身体。  
“卡洛斯，你现在紧的就像处女一样……”托马斯说完，就感觉包裹着自己性器周围的肌肉骤然放松了，卡洛斯也跟着猛地下沉了一段距离。托马斯看着卡洛斯捂着嘴身体抖了起来，他后穴的肌肉放松不久就又绞紧了，托马斯也舒服得哼了出来。他又亲吻着卡洛斯的耳朵，将手指从卡洛斯无处安放的手指缝间穿过去扣住了，并说着：“做得好，做得好。奖励你可以吸点血哦。”然后将另一只手臂伸到他嘴边，卡洛斯立刻咬住了。  
热流携着酥麻感从手臂上卡洛斯咬着的部位传来，托马斯的气息加粗了。卡洛斯适时地放开了嘴，屁股上的感觉实在是太糟糕了，里面很舒服，可是怕水灌进来，边缘在一味的夹紧肌肉，托马斯的性器动起来的时候带着他小穴边的肉出出进进，他几乎全身的精力都集中在了后穴上，连血都顾不上吸了，更没有力气配合托马斯一起动了。  
托马斯夹着卡洛斯的身体从浴缸里出来了，换了个好动的姿势，终于让他的后穴从水中解放出来了，卡洛斯一下子放松了力气，整个身体委身于托马斯，托马斯支撑着他，不断的摆动着腰，卡洛斯不加掩饰的娇喘声在浴室里回荡着。  
“托马斯，有点、奇怪…嗯啊啊……”卡洛斯回手抓住托马斯的撑在浴缸边的手臂，没有多大力气，只是无力地握了一下就放开了。  
“哈啊…怎么了？”  
“就…就是、嗯嗯啊啊啊啊…！”卡洛斯突然猛地一个激灵，接着更加无力的向下趴去。  
“你射了？”托马斯扶着卡洛斯的身体，卡洛斯只是不住的颤抖着，并没有回答他。  
“我，好像、干性…嗯…高潮了……”卡洛斯稍微回神，还被托马斯的动作带的说不连贯话，但是说出来的词组合起来让托马斯脸上出现了今天最灿烂的笑容。  
他听完卡洛斯的话只觉得愈加性奋，本来快要到尾声的性爱，他的阴茎居然在卡洛斯体内又变大了，卡洛斯皱着眉靠托马斯的手臂撑着身体，他的腿已经站不住了，此时像是挂在托马斯身上一样，他的腰和屁股都酸麻又胀痛，快感加上辛苦让他脑子一片混乱，汗水顺着身体向下流，说不出话的他只能像个溺水的人一样大口大口的喘着气。  
“卡洛斯，抱歉，再忍一下。”托马斯察觉卡洛斯的无力，可自己正在兴头上，无法停下来。  
“托马…嗯…托马斯…能不能、稍微停一下！”卡洛斯只是说话就用了大部分的力气。“我想小便！”  
“吸血鬼也会小便吗？”托马斯没有过脑子的问道。  
“啰、嗦……快点啊啊啊！”卡洛斯再次喊道。  
托马斯将卡洛斯的身体整个抱起，向上揽住他的大腿，让他的下半身整个暴露在空中，他的阴茎随着托马斯的动作一上一下地扇动，让卡洛斯觉得便意越来越强烈。  
“托马斯？！这是、干什…么！”  
“我快好了，不能让你…上厕所了，想尿，就、直接尿吧，我会…收拾的。”  
“不……嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊啊！”卡洛斯被操的没有力气，无法挣脱开托马斯的双手，他努力的憋着那即将冲破防线的水流，祈祷着托马斯能在它冲出来之前就结束，他越是憋着尿，屁股就夹得越紧，奇怪的是憋尿带来的感觉让那股快感更加强烈的冲上了头顶，他很快就被快感冲散了理智。  
清澈，又强烈的水流随着那管道的波动形成了美丽的线条，像是水龙在空中飞舞，之后很快潜入了池中。

 

“托马斯……要是再有下次，我就让你把我的小便喝了……”卡洛斯把腿搭在浴缸边上，泡在清理干净重新放好热水的浴缸里。  
“……”托马斯此时脖子上胸前大腿上多了好几个吸血鬼的牙印，他跪坐在浴室的地板上。托马斯拉起卡洛斯的脚，一下一下地亲吻着：“原谅我吧，卡洛斯。”  
“哼。”  
“卡洛斯~”  
“你好烦人啊！”  
“我有个问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“吸血鬼也会小便吗？”  
“……你给我滚一边去！”

 

（注：我流吸血鬼的设定，身体构造跟人类差不多，有体温，会流汗，内脏构造也差不多，吸了血就会小便因为血里有很多水份。）

 

\------------------------------  
4

那年的春天来的很晚，城市里的雪虽然早就完全化掉了，但温度依然很低，人们舍不得脱下棉衣和毛线围巾，为了尽早到达温暖的室内，在路上形色匆匆地走着。  
因此，谁也没有注意到在随处可见的某一个旅店的房间里，刚认识几小时的卡洛斯和托马斯在床上滚成一团，脱下的衣服随处乱扔，从门口一直到延续到床边。  
卡洛斯上衣被托马斯扒掉了，但他还穿着外裤，而托马斯已经脱得一丝不挂了。他两只手插进薄薄的裤子里，在里面抓着卡洛斯屁股上的肉，并努力地吸着卡洛斯的舌头和嘴唇。两个人身体紧紧贴在一起，呼吸凌乱，脸也都泛着红，可以看出他们刚刚喝了酒。  
两人亲够了终于分开，托马斯把卡洛斯往床上一摁，手刚放到他裤子上，就被卡洛斯伸手制止了。卡洛斯盯着他微微摇了摇头，托马斯皱眉：“喂喂，自己跑来勾引我，却不想做到最后吗？”  
“脱了裤子魔法可就失效了哦。你确定能对着我做到底吗？”  
“不试试怎么知道？”托马斯说着手上发力，就要脱下卡洛斯的裤子。  
“呵呵，要不要先试试其他更舒服的做法？”卡洛斯还是制止了托马斯，他趴到托马斯的肩头，用舌头舔舐对方棱角分明的下颚线，并在他耳边用湿热的语气说：“大家都夸我技巧很好呢。”  
“什，什么更舒服的做法？”托马斯觉得嘴里有些干燥，不禁咽了口唾沫。

托马斯来参加一个女孩的生日派对，这个女孩是他认识的其他大学的学生，和托马斯并不是一个学校的，女孩对他有好感，但是托马斯不喜欢她，所以两人只做了朋友。  
派对上的人特别多，大部分都是托马斯不认识的人。他端着一杯酒往人烟稀少的地方躲，但是那种地方都有人纠缠在一起，就连浴室里都有一对正做到兴起。托马斯叹了口气，想着要不自己也找个人融入他们算了，于是开始在人群中扫视着。他刚好看到有一个房间的门打开了，从里面走出了一个男人，不一会儿，另一个男人擦着嘴也走了出来，他看着对方，对方也注意到了他。两人互瞪了几秒，对方勾起嘴角冲他礼貌性地一笑，就先转移了视线，他看到男人找到一杯酒，就靠在最近的墙边开始休息。  
男人一头铂金色的短发，举手投足间流露着优雅的气质，在这同是年轻人狂欢的聚会中却显得有些格格不入。托马斯想象着对方坐在长长的餐桌的最远处，穿着带有繁复领结和花边的衣服，用刀叉把牛排分成最小块，再一块块地送到嘴里。那样似乎更适合他。但这样的人，刚刚是不是和男人从房间里出来了？想到这里，托马斯突然提起了兴趣，他向着对方的方向挤了过去。正巧聚会的主人公在此时出现了，她被众人拥着，看到托马斯后就一胳膊把托马斯搂到了自己身边，托马斯只好提起兴致和他们一起闹了起来。  
之后，托马斯终于被释放了，他看向刚刚对方靠着墙的地方，但那里已经没有人在了。  
“你在找谁？”有个刚好在旁边，认识托马斯的朋友问到。  
“啊，有个铂金短发的男人……”  
“你是说卡洛斯·亨特？”朋友挑起一边眉毛，露出有点复杂的表情。  
“我不知道他的名字，不过他怎么了吗？”  
“他啊，出了名的‘来者不拒’，你不会看上他了吧？”朋友的脸又被取笑的表情占据，“我懂的，就算是男人，也会想跟亨特来一发的。”  
“哦？为什么？”托马斯抓着话头问道。  
“嗯~”朋友憋了很久，才答道：“不知道，可能是他很性感吧？”  
性感……吗？托马斯从刚刚的几眼里可没看出多少性感的意味呢。他想着事情，转过身，撞到了身后的一个人，那个人杯子里的酒洒出大半，全都淋在了托马斯肚子上。  
“啊！对不起！”对面铂金短发的男人道着歉，看着托马斯眨了眨眼睛。  
“是你……”托马斯脱口而出。  
“咦？你认识我吗？啊，不说这个，衣服真对不起，来，跟我到卫生间帮你弄一下。”卡洛斯也不听托马斯要不要跟他去，就拉过他的手，跟他一起向厕所走。  
“我觉得不要去那比较好……”托马斯小声嘟囔着，而卡洛斯没有听到，托马斯就任由他拉着自己继续在人群中穿行。  
来到卫生间，走廊里的人比较少，里面不出所料传出了一声又一声淫叫。  
卡洛斯小声地说：“唉呀，有先客了呢……”  
他转过身靠在墙上，托马斯站在他面前，衬衫的腹部湿了一大片。卡洛斯伸手在托马斯腹部划了几圈，然后将手指从衬衣扣子之间的缝隙伸了进去，搔着托马斯的皮肤：“这可怎么办，里面不会潮的难受吧？”  
托马斯突然懂了朋友说的性感是什么意思。这个人在赤裸裸地勾引他，但托马斯并不觉得讨厌，从对方手指和自己皮肤接触的地方传来麻酥酥的感觉，也让他觉得很舒服。  
托马斯把他的手拉起来，往前一步靠近了他。他把卡洛斯的手指放在自己的嘴边，轻轻地亲吻：“他们说，你是个‘来者不拒’的荡妇，是真的吗？”  
卡洛斯笑了：“既然你听说了，那话就好说了。我们偷偷出去吧。”  
“你还会主动邀请人？”  
“偶尔。因为你是我喜欢的类型。”  
“那真是荣幸。”

 

托马斯醒来后发现卡洛斯枕着他的胳膊，并且那条胳膊已经麻的没有知觉了。卡洛斯只是和他一起躺着，并没有睡着。  
“喘着粗气做什么春梦了。”卡洛斯眨着眼睛问他，像极了十多年前那个眨着眼睛假装无辜的青年。  
托马斯说：“当然是和你在一起的春梦。”他如此说着，用另一只没有被压着的手抚摸卡洛斯的脸颊，卡洛斯凑了过来。他起身压着托马斯，一路向下吻着他的身体，并将手伸进托马斯的睡裤里揉着里面逐渐硬起来的性器。  
托马斯喘着粗气，一边将手插进卡洛斯的头发里，一边继续说：“我梦见......我们的第一次见面。”  
“那时候你完全对我的舌头没辙呢。”  
“现在也很没辙啊。”  
卡洛斯拉下托马斯的裤子，他的性器几乎是以弹起的方式出现在卡洛斯的眼前。卡洛斯笑了笑，他不管那根硬邦邦的阴茎，而是用拇指搓了搓托马斯的大腿根，并说：“我要吃早餐了。”他咬向托马斯，托马斯能感受到尖牙刺进时皮肤崩裂，但是在吸血鬼唾液的作用下几乎没有痛感，阴茎也硬的更厉害了，它贴在卡洛斯吸着血的脸颊上，让托马斯心里骚动不堪。  
卡洛斯停止了吸血，他睁开眼睛，离开托马斯的大腿根，托马斯渴求的目光也追随着他的脸。  
谁知卡洛斯舔了舔嘴巴，说着“多谢款待”，就抱着被子倒下去睡觉了。托马斯胀的发疼，他钻进卡洛斯的被窝，向他背后贴了过去，把阴茎从衣服里插进去搭在卡洛斯的腰窝上，轻轻的摩擦着。  
“卡洛斯，你这样就睡觉不太好吧？”托马斯用手磨蹭着卡洛斯露在外面的胳膊。  
“哎呀，你说什么呢，我只是吃早餐啊。啊，对我来说应该是晚餐吧。”卡洛斯不看托马斯，闭着眼睛说着。  
“那种事无关紧要吧，你感觉不到我被你搞的硬的厉害吗？”托马斯又将腿插到卡洛斯两条腿之间，并凑过去舔卡洛斯的耳朵。  
“托马斯，我想你应该没忘吧，禁止做爱。”  
“什么？！都过去这么多天了，你要什么时候才能解除禁令？”托马斯焦急的起身问道。  
“我还没消气呢。”卡洛斯固执的闭着眼睛。  
“卡洛斯～那是个意外！我保证以后不会再发生！”托马斯继续说道。  
“是吗，但我要睡觉了。你也到时间要上班了吧。”  
托马斯看了看墙上挂着的钟，又看了看完全没有意思动弹的卡洛斯，叹了口气垂着头下床走向厕所。  
过了一会儿，托马斯从厕所冲出来，他掀起卡洛斯的被子，说：“今天我们出去约会吧！”  
卡洛斯一脸黑线的睁开了眼睛：“可能和你一起住了这么久你都没发现我和你的生物钟是颠倒的。”  
“一晚上不睡也没什么问题吧，你就当熬夜了。”  
“什么熬夜，我是吸血鬼，不能在太阳底下走的。”  
“没问题，今天是阴天，你再拿把伞保险不就行了吗！”  
“要是我发狂袭击别人怎么办。”  
“我就在旁边你干嘛还要吸别人的血啊。”  
“那你今天不上班了？”  
“不上了。”托马斯将卡洛斯拉起，亲了一下他的额头。“不用怕，万事有我。”

 

卡洛斯是个薄情的人，托马斯对此深有感触。他野心勃勃，又爱财，追求肉体愉悦的同时又对爱情敬而远之，通过这一年的相处，尽管他们一见面就是做爱，这也不妨碍让托马斯觉得自己已经十分了解他。  
“卡洛斯，偶尔要不要一起出去吃个饭逛一逛？”托马斯下半身盖着被子，光着身子靠在床头抽烟，而卡洛斯已经在穿衣服了。  
“嗯？为什么要和我逛街？”卡洛斯只是漠然的回应着。  
“呼~我觉得我们总是这样一见面就做爱，好像很不健康。”  
“咳咳，说了多少次不要冲着我。”卡洛斯用手在鼻子前驱散着烟雾。“做爱也是运动啊，很健康。”  
“哈哈哈哈，这话也就你说的出来。”托马斯顿了一下，“这么说吧，我是在邀请你去约会。”  
“约会？你想追求我？”  
“追求你不行吗？”  
“嗯~虽然和你做爱挺舒服的，但是恋爱还是免了。”  
“不说这个了，下次让我射在里面吧？”托马斯凑过来，摸着卡洛斯的肚子，提出了更过分的要求。  
“呵呵，怎么办呢~那样好像也很很舒服的样子。”卡洛斯没有拒绝。  
恋爱不行，内射就行啊？托马斯暗暗想着。  
“刚才来的时候没注意到，你这里有好多关于吸血鬼的书啊？喜欢幻想故事？”卡洛斯穿好衣服，在托马斯的书架前晃悠着。  
“不是幻想哦，吸血鬼是真实存在的。”托马斯光着身子来到卡洛斯身后，卡洛斯只是“哦？”了一声。托马斯顺势亲吻着卡洛斯头发下露出的脖颈，伸手摩挲着他的腹部，与他缠绵着。  
“我刚刚才穿好衣服。”  
“没关系，我喜欢帮你脱。”  
卡洛斯一转身，坐在桌子上并支起了一条腿，托马斯直接凑了过来，他果然如自己刚刚所说的一样似乎很享受给卡洛斯脱衣服的过程，他慢慢地把卡洛斯扒光，顺着身体的起伏摸过所有会令卡洛斯感到舒服的地方，在桌子边激烈的挺动着腰部，为了让卡洛斯不要叫的太大声，又用嘴封住了他的声音。  
托马斯隐约觉得不想只和卡洛斯有单纯的肉体关系，卡洛斯总是能让他欲火焚身，但他似乎很难进入到卡洛斯的精神世界。  
“和我讲讲吸血鬼的事吧？”卡洛斯躺在桌子上，后穴向外涌着托马斯的精液，地上散落着被他们碰掉的杂物。  
“你相信他们是真实存在的？”  
“我相信你说的话。”  
“我说我现在又硬了你信吗？”  
“咦，啊……不要……嗯啊……”

 

即使外面是阴天，卡洛斯还是撑着伞，这是最近的第一次出门。卡洛斯回头看了看托马斯那间屋子的窗口，回忆起了他第一次去托马斯房间的情形。年轻气盛的托马斯要了他4次，他们先是在床上做，又到桌子上做了两次，那是托马斯第一次在他体内射精，最后在厨房又做了一次，托马斯的屋子到处都沾了他的精液……他又看了看走在自己身边的托马斯，浑身充满了和那时候不同的成熟气质，但内心似乎没什么成长，一兴致上来就连做好几次……  
那也是他第一次从托马斯口中听到关于吸血鬼的事。  
“呼啊~”卡洛斯打了个哈欠。  
两个人来到了商业街上，人开始变多了，托马斯伸手搂住了卡洛斯的腰。  
“托马斯，这里人太多了吧。我们去别的地方吧？”卡洛斯有些紧张。  
“不然我们去看电影吧，那里也比较没有阳光。”托马斯提议。说起约会，马上就会想到看电影吧！然后逛逛街，吃个饭晚上就去开房，这是托马斯印象中的约会。他不会觉得看电影作为约会流程太过俗气，反而觉得简单明快的很好。他才懒得去揣测女孩子脑中的小心思，因为，作为他陪伴对方一天，又拎包又忍着困意看他不喜欢的电影的奖励，最后不就是要上床的吗？但他也没想能让卡洛斯按照“流程”来，毕竟，他们早就完成最后一步了。  
他们特意挑了一部看得人比较少的电影，两个人干坐着，都没看进电影的内容。托马斯有些后悔了，这样的话还不如在家里闭了灯放DVD，在床上一起裹着被子看，觉得无聊了就趁机在卡洛斯身上揩油，两个人不管怎么闹都不会有人来管。  
“托马斯，我想起我们也曾经一起看过电影的。”卡洛斯小声说道。

 

准确来说他们并不是一起看电影，他们各自陪着朋友来，电影很精彩，但演到一半时他们就在厕所相遇了，一直到电影结束的歌声响起，他们才恋恋不舍地在一个厕所隔间里穿好衣服，然后回到各自的位置上。

 

“我们去厕所吧。”卡洛斯小声说道。  
大部分的电影都演到精彩的部分，厕所里空无一人，他们挤在一个隔间里，热切的亲吻着。  
“托你的福，我到现在也不知道那部电影后来讲了什么，就算再看，也每次都会想到你。”托马斯说着，把手伸到了卡洛斯的衣服里，探寻着两颗小小的乳尖。  
“哈哈哈，我也是。”卡洛斯一边笑，一边胡乱摸着托马斯的后背。  
“卡洛斯，这是禁令解除的意思吗？”托马斯的呼吸急促，他将手伸到卡洛斯的裤子上，解开了他的扣子。卡洛斯以熟悉的姿势阻止了他：“当然不是。”  
“啊？那是什么？”托马斯有点发愣。  
“托马斯，用嘴帮我做，也许舒服了我也会帮你处理一下。”卡洛斯将手指点在托马斯的嘴唇上，蜻蜓点水般亲了一下之后，坐在了马桶盖上，他看着发愣的托马斯又说：“过来啊。”  
托马斯听话的单膝跪地，他用嘴拉下了卡洛斯的拉链，两只手伸过去轻轻的揉起卡洛斯的屁股。他在内裤外面舔咬着卡洛斯的阴茎，水迹渐渐扩大，卡洛斯的喘息加重了，他说：“好了，直接一点做。”托马斯咬着布料，让卡洛斯的性器暴露出来，用嘴含住阴茎的同时用手服务着卡洛斯的阴囊，让卡洛斯发出舒服的喘息。  
“哈啊……”卡洛斯喘息着，不禁用手在托马斯的头上加重了力道。  
托马斯发出嗓子被碰触的干呕声，他离开了卡洛斯的阴茎缓了一下，然后突然把卡洛斯的两条腿扛了起来，对着卡洛斯的性器猛吸起来。卡洛斯尖叫了一下，随后立刻用一只手捂住了嘴巴，他的阴茎被吸的舒服，两只脚情不自禁的勾了起来。然后托马斯的两只手又捧着卡洛斯的屁股揉了起来，双重的刺激下，他很快就释放了。  
“呼，呼……”释放过后卡洛斯喘着粗气，看着托马斯依然跪在他脚下。他让托马斯褪下裤子露出阴茎，并说：“做的好，这是奖励你的……”  
卡洛斯动作缓慢的脱下了鞋，故意要让托马斯着急。他用两只脚在托马斯的阴茎两侧摩擦着，用脚趾伺候着他的前端，然后伸长了脚也碰碰他的阴囊，时而轻缓，时而发力，碰托马斯的阴茎哪里会让他更舒服的信息卡洛斯早就记在了脑子里，卡洛斯有自信用脚也能让托马斯射出来。托马斯也没反抗，他的两只手依旧搭在卡洛斯的屁股上，闭着眼睛感受卡洛斯的脚。  
“哈啊、哈啊，卡洛斯……”托马斯喘息着叫卡洛斯的名字。  
“怎么了？”  
“虽然用脚也很好，可是它还是想要更温暖的地方。”  
“不要得寸进尺哦，托马斯。”卡洛斯眯着眼睛笑了。  
“卡洛斯！”托马斯突然又凑到了卡洛斯的性器前，“你尿吧，这样就可以原谅我了吧？”  
“托马斯？！我现在没有啦！”卡洛斯惊了，他扭了一下身子，离开了托马斯的控制范围。  
托马斯站起来，硬是贴近了卡洛斯的后背，他把阴茎插入到卡洛斯的大腿之间：“我不进去，好不好？”说着，一边用手撸起卡洛斯软软的性器，一边在他耳边喘着热气。  
“真拿你没办法……”卡洛斯像哄小孩一样说：“你要是敢进来的话我真的会让你喝尿哦~”  
托马斯闻言大喜，他在卡洛斯自觉夹紧的大腿间抽插着，硬梆梆的阴茎擦得卡洛斯的大腿根发红。他的阴茎摩擦过卡洛斯的阴囊，让卡洛斯一阵阵激灵，卡洛斯很快也重新勃起，托马斯一边用手撸着，一边将他紧紧搂在怀里，嘴里不住的叫着卡洛斯的名字。卡洛斯觉得体内的欲火被托马斯彻底点燃了，他也仰过头，叫着托马斯的名字。

随后，两人一致同意还是回家更好，路上，卡洛斯在成人用品店停住了脚步，他进去买了一根电动按摩棒，让托马斯大惊失色。托马斯想卡洛斯有了这个似乎真的一段时间都不会需要他了。  
果然不出所料的，卡洛斯用这根按摩棒在托马斯面前插着自己的后穴，还不允许托马斯接近他，让托马斯简直想要夺门而出了，但是他又舍不得放弃欣赏卡洛斯自慰的模样，他一咬牙，就在卡洛斯对面也开始自慰，那充满欲望的目光盯的卡洛斯愈加兴奋。  
“卡洛斯，哈……卡洛斯……”托马斯叫着卡洛斯的名字，就好像此时卡洛斯正在他的怀中予取予求。  
卡洛斯用按摩棒刺激着自己的后穴，这陌生的硬度让他觉得不舒服，随着按摩棒震动着刺激自己的敏感点，自己的阴茎也在一动一动的反应着，可是怎么也无法释放。  
“托马斯……”终于他把按摩棒扔在了一边，开口叫了托马斯的名字，“我想要你。”  
托马斯大喜过望，一个箭步窜过来对着卡洛斯的小穴就大开大阖地操弄起来。  
虽然两个人也分开了好多年彼此没有过肉体关系了，但是这段日子每天都没有节制的做爱让他们仅仅是几天没有插入就感到好像又分开了好久，久违的插入让两人都不由得有些鼻酸，些许感动给这次做爱添加了一种温馨的氛围。不仅如此，隔了几天的性交也让他们的快感翻倍了，卡洛斯又看到了那种天旋地转的景象。两个人几次高潮过后，他躺在床上不禁想着，果然隔几天再做要更舒服，以后都这样吧。  
而托马斯还不知道卡洛斯在想着这些事情。


End file.
